


[Art] Playing with Food

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Blood, Hemipenes, M/M, Merpeople, Sharkman, Underwater Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Sometimes it's fun to play with one's food.





	[Art] Playing with Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).




End file.
